


Companions

by millionstar



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: Dominic visits a male escort.





	

He stood, naked, in front of the mirror in his bathroom. While waiting for the flush to fade from his neck and chest - a side effect of every orgasm he'd ever enjoyed - Matthew dragged one hand across his face and exhaled.

As he did often, he began to mentally grade the performance he'd just given. He gave himself an "A" for stamina, pleased with himself that his customer had climaxed three times over the course of their session. He was only willing to give himself a "B" for inventiveness, though, because there were only so many ways you could make fucking a guy from behind new and exotic.

After a languid, full body stretch, he returned to his bedroom. The fact that the client was still curled up in Matthew's bed surprised him. Usually, by this point, men bolted for the door. He'd told Matthew that his name was Dominic. Matthew wondered if that were true. He smiled, sitting down next to him. "Everything okay?"

"That certainly wasn't what I'd expected."

Matthew pulled the expensive black bed sheet to his chest and draped it across his body. He bit his lower lip. It was rare for a client to not enjoy their time in his bed; he prided himself on constantly satisfying his customers. "Look, if you're dissatisfied, you don't have to-"

"I'm well satisfied." Matthew watched while Dominic dragged his fingertip through the spunk he'd deposited on Matthew's sheets. "There's proof of that all over this bed."

Matthew stared, confused as to where this was going.

"I mean , that's how this goes, yeah? I pay for a service. You deliver an exceedingly pleasurable physical experience. End of statement. Period." Dominic looked at him. "Right?"

Matthew nodded.

"Is that it, then? I mean, is that _really_ it? Is there anything you're not telling me?"

Matthew didn't know what to say, so he opted to listen.

"That's mainly why I came to you tonight. I wanted to know what happens here, with you. It _had_ to be you. As soon as I found out that he was coming to you every week, I knew I had to do this."

Matthew's stomach dropped.

"He's your Wednesday afternoon, 2pm client. Or, well, he was, at least."

A sense of fear began to swell inside of Matthew, and he started wondering precisely what Dominic truly wanted from him tonight, aside from sex. He knew instantly who Dominic was referring to, even though the man in question had not shown for a few weeks now. He didn't know the name of his former Wednesday afternoon regular, but that wasn't unusual at all. He didn't need to know his client's names, he simply needed to know how to get them off.

"I thought he was having an affair or something. I'm ashamed to say that I started following him." Dominic laughed loudly. "I turned into a proper creepy stalker." When his laughter died down, visible sadness took it's place.

"I don't...," Matthew admitted after a long silence, "I don't know what you want me to say. This is my livelihood. It, god, it sounds like the worst cliche, but it's not personal, ever. It's business."

"You seem nice. You're utterly gorgeous. You're a first class fuck." Dominic looked down at his hands and picked at one of his thumbnails. "Mostly, you seem so very normal. I was convinced that maybe your balls glowed in the dark or you had three dicks or just... something special, something that, I, obviously, didn't have."

"What? No-"

"Even though I'd never met you, I thought about you day and night after he left me. I wondered, what would make a man sell his body for a living? I had these preconceived notions of how you would be in my mind, but now that I'm here it's easy to see, you are nothing like that."

"How did you imagine me to be?" Matthew asked.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? You might not like what you hear. I'm not exactly proud of it."

"I can take it."

"The conclusion I'd reached was that any man who fucked for money had to be utterly devoid of dignity."

"Why do the two have to be connected? I don't hang my dignity on my dick. Do you?"

The corners of Dominic's mouth turned up ever so slightly, Matthew's following suit. He continued, "I'm a sex worker. I earn a living having sex with men, but that doesn't define me. It's only one facet of my make-up. I don't equate the scope of another person's dignity to the choices that they make in their sexual lives. People deserve better than that. _I_ deserve better than that. Would you like me to tell you something that will probably stun you?"

Dominic nodded.

"My parents know what I do. They accept it. I have a wonderful circle of friends, same goes for them. I don't want or need society to validate me."

Dominic raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you _that_ stunned at the notion of a whore with a support system?"

"I never called you a whore," Dominic commented quietly.

"I know you didn't. Let's turn it around, what kind of man do you think visits a sex worker?"

Dominic chewed on his lower lip. "All kinds. That's obvious."

"Exactly. We're all just...people."

In the few years Matthew had been an escort, he'd experienced many different scenarios with men. This, though, was something unique. In spite of the reason Dominic had come to him tonight, in spite of the questions, Matthew felt genuine empathy for him. He was, undeniably, one of the most attractive customers that Matthew had ever served. Matthew was genuinely sorry that Dominic had been hurt.

"Why did he come to you? I don't understand. Did he ever give you a reason?"

Matthew knew that he needed to tread carefully. He wasn't in the habit of disclosing the things that happen between he and his clients and he wasn't about to start now. Still, he found himself in unfamiliar territory tonight in that he found himself feeling sorry for Dominic. He wanted to comfort him, even if only a little. The fact that a gorgeous man was here in his bed was a nice change of pace.

"Men come to me for all sorts of reasons, not all of them entirely sexual. Some men want a fuck. Some want The Partner Experience. Some want to be sucked off. A few are desperately lonely and they want, literally, to be held, and nothing else. That doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

"The Partner Experience? What's that?" Dominic stood and began searching for his clothes, Matthew enjoying watching while he dressed. No, it was certainly no chore to watch such a flawless creature walk around the room naked.

"We sit here, order in something to eat, and watch a movie. We make small talk, I ask them about their day, maybe give them a back rub. Sometimes it ends in sex, but more often than not, it doesn't."

"Are you in a relationship? How do the men you date in your personal time react to what you do?"

Matthew looked away, clearing his throat. He cracked his knuckles, and Dominic noticed the cloud that had fallen over Matthew's face, even though it only stayed there for a beat. Dominic was suddenly ashamed of himself for bombarding Matthew with all of these questions. "You don't have to answer that. I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out yet. I'm sorry, that's absolutely none of my business."

Matthew shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face. "Nah, it's okay. Sometimes they don't mind, sometimes they do. I'm not seeing anyone right now, no. My last partner couldn't cope with it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I said that I wasn't ashamed of what I do. I didn't say that it had never caused problems before in my personal life."

"Do you think love really exists?" Dominic, now fully dressed, asked quietly. "It keeps passing me by, it would seem."

"I don't know," Matthew admitted, "it eludes me as well. Please, please don't assume that there is something wrong with you simply because he came to me now and then. I can't give you the answers that you're seeking, and I'm sorry for that. Truly."

"May I ask you for one last thing?"

"Of course."

"May I kiss you goodbye?" A wry laugh escaped his mouth; that was when Matthew noticed the tears in his eyes. "Is that pathetic of me? Just one kiss. I miss that, since he left town. I can pay you extra, I-"

"You'll do no such thing," Matthew whispered, cupping Dominic's face with his hands, "and you're in no way pathetic." With his thumbs, he brushed Dominic's tears away, and wondered precisely why his heart was pounding in his chest. With a tenderness he hadn't exhibited with another man in quite some time, he pressed his lips to the corner of Dominic's mouth, twice. He pulled back, looking up into Dominic's eyes before kissing him softly and deeply. Matthew was surprised when Dominic began to card his hands through his hair; the intimacy of it left Matthew's knees shaking a bit. When they finally parted, they stood cheek to cheek at Matthew's door, simply clinging to each other.

"You said that sometimes," Dominic breathed, "some men just want to be held? If they're lonely, I mean."

"I think we all do. I certainly do."

"Maybe... maybe I'll see you again soon, then? If that's okay, I mean? Maybe next week?"

"If you wish," Matthew smiled against his cheek.

"I do."


End file.
